


My last wish

by ParzivaI



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Death, F/F, Love, Rejection, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 16:23:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14476557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParzivaI/pseuds/ParzivaI
Summary: After Riven went in exile, the army of Noxus and her former lover, Katarina DuCouteau, are searching for her.





	My last wish

**Author's Note:**

> My first league of legends fic. I'm fairly new to this game but did I already came up with an idea for a tragic fanfic. So here ya go. Hope you like it.

“Stay back.“, Katarina ordered the soldiers.  
“In my highest regards, Miss DuCoteau, the General ordered us to immediately seize ‘The Exile’ and her blade.”  
Katarina turned around, granting the soldier a look full of anger and hate.  
“And I said that you should stay back. As far as I remember, I’m still the general’s daughter, so you better not question my decisions! Understood?” The soldier nodded. Under his helmet, Katarina could see his eyes full of fear. He wouldn’t raise his voice against her anymore.  
“I’m going to get her myself.”, she said loudly enough, that the first legion could easily understand her. “Anyone else having a problem with that?” Without wasting more time on them, she moved forward, climbed up the small mountain, to finally reach the ex-commander the whole military was looking for.  
Riven just sat there on the ground, almost as if she had been waiting for them to come. As she saw Katarina, she slowly stood up, placing the broken blade, she was holding, next to her on the ground.  
"I know that sooner or later, they would search for me. But that they are going to send you out of all… I didn’t expect that.”  
Without saying a word Katarina hauled off to strike her fist at Riven's face. The other woman didn’t even bother to dodge Katarina's blow. Being overwhelmed by the power of her strike, Riven stumbled and fell on her knees. Her nose was bleeding strongly, she coughed, spilling some blood on the ground. Katarina pulled her up on her collar, granting her a look full of anger before kneeing her in the guts even harder. Riven let out a groan of pain. She hunched on the ground holding her stomach with one hand, while Katarina looked down at her with an angry face. It took Riven some time to get back up, her face was still twisted in pain but she did her best to suppress that by putting on this confident, little smile, Katarina knew – and loved - so well.  
“Yeah I think, I deserved that.”, Riven stumbled, trying to sound as stable as her current condition allowed her to be.  
“You Bitch!”, Katarina was raging. She couldn’t believe that Riven would stay so calm after everything that happened. She has always been the one to be predicted cold as ice, not showing any emotion. But Riven was even worse and it was driving her insane. For the first time she didn’t care about her reputation and just spoke her mind. “How dare you reject me, leave me behind without a word!?” She came at the other women with even more anger now. Grabbing Riven by her collar, she pulled her face towards her own, forcing the woman to look her in the eyes.  
"I'm sorry.", Riven whispered quietly, looking Katarina deep in the eyes. She really did mean it, Katarina could tell. Seeing Riven's brown eyes, piercing intensively through her brought her back to all the nights Riven has given Katarina this exact same glance. Katarina didn't want Riven to see how much she affects her, so she tried averting the other womans gaze by immediately pushing her away. The force of Katarina's hit forced Riven to stumble and fall backwards on the ground.  
Riven slowly crawled back. Her face twisted in pain every time she made another move. The ex-commander stood up, wiped away the blood running out of her nose and mouth, just to encounter Katarina with the same serenity as before.  
"You are sorry? That's all you have to say to me? Alright.", Katarina has let out all the emotions she had bottled up the past years, all the emotions, she had managed to suppress so easily. Even though it went against Katarina’s character and her profession she wanted Riven to know how much she hurt her. But after throwing everything at her head, she felt nothing. No such thing as satisfaction or some kind of happiness. She was simply feeling more numb and empty than before. She hauled off for one final strike at her opponents face, but to her surprise Riven dodged her blow. Tilting her head aside, Riven caught Katarina’s hand with her own, holding the red one in a tight grip.  
“Listen Kat, I’m sorry for all the anger and hurt I caused you. You have every right to be mad at me but I had to leave the army and Noxus. After everything I’ve seen during the war, I couldn’t bear being a mindless soldier anymore. My faith for my hometown was tested and ultimately I lost it. I deserted everyone I loved, I tried destroying my blade and myself with it but nothing worked. I left because I couldn’t endure this anymore. And I didn’t want to put you in even more danger, that’s why I didn’t tell you. I thought it would be better for you to hate and forget me, but stay alive.” Riven didn’t sound as calm and unbothered as before. Breathing heavily, she continued.  
“You’re still important to me just like back then, that hasn’t changed a bit.”  
Katarina didn’t say a word. She wanted to hate her, wanted to blame Riven for everything. But she couldn’t, because she knew it would be wrong. Working for the Noxian military wasn’t easy, not even for a high privileged daughter of a general, like Katarina. She couldn’t imagine how hard it would be for someone who didn’t have the advantages of being born into a noble family. The generals daughter fought with herself. She imagined it to be so much easier. All she wanted was accuse Riven of what she did and then take her back to Noxus, where she can live the rest of her life in prison. But it wasn’t half as easy. Seeing Riven beaten down, apologizing for what she did, Katarina felt her own emotions, wich she had suppressed for so long, rushing through the surface.  
Despite everything Riven put her through, Katarina couldn’t deny the fact that she still loved her.  
Trying to hold all that back, Katarina stood quiet. Her hands were still formed into fists and her nails were digging deeply into her skin, she could almost feel the blood running out of her palms. Neither of them were saying a word until Riven finally managed to speak up again.  
“I know why you are here. So would you be so kind and do me one favour?”, Riven stumbled uncomfortably. You could tell she wasn’t alright with this situation at all. And Katarina couldn’t believe what she just heard.  
“How dare you asking me for a favour!?”, Katarina was again full of rage, but her voice wasn’t as powerful as before. She was trying to maintain her anger from before but instead her voice nearly cracked after every word.  
“Please Kat, just hear me out.”, Riven didn’t sound as determined as before. She was begging Katarina to listen to her with such a shiver and submission in her voice, that even the general’s daughter, who knew her so well, was surprised. Katarina tried to calm herself, loosened her hands that were still clenched to fist. She took a deep breath before answering.  
“What do you want?”, she spit out every word and looked at the other woman with a glance full of arrogance and condescension, trying to show Riven, that she meant nothing to her anymore.  
Riven exhaled deeply. “Instead of bringing me back to Noxus, would you please obligate to kill me right here?”  
Katarin’s eyes widened, she took a step back. “Why… would you want me to do this?”, she managed to get out, stuttering.  
“Cause I would rather die trough the woman I love than be tortured to death in prison by some guard.”, Riven sounded so calm, as if she long come to conclusion with it.  
She didn’t expect this to come from someone so strong like Riven. ‘Maybe she isn’t this cold, fierceful soldier she used to be in Noxus.’, Katarina thought. Leaving the empire left a mark on her and Katarina couldn’t deny the fact how broken in and outside Riven appeared to be. What happened to that cold blooded, terrifying commander Katarina used to know? It hurt her to see Riven in her current condition, her beaten up face didn’t make it any better. Katarina could never understand what the exiled commander went through being betrayed and left for dead on the battlefield just to banish herself and live as a Noxian in Ionia. Neither could she handle her own feelings and thoughts after Riven declared her love to Katarina.  
And before she could go any further to answer Riven, the other woman took a step forward, coming closer to Katarina. Slowly brushing her red hair aside, she reached out for her face and placed her own lips on Katarina’s. Their lips collided softly and Katarina felt like being brought back in time. The feeling of pure happiness rushed through her just like it did back then. Kissing Riven felt as good as it always did. She couldn’t get enough of those soft lips on her own and only now she realized how much she had missed her. All the emotions she has been suppressing and covering up with anger and hate, she couldn’t hold back anymore.  
For Katarina their kiss ended too soon, as Riven broke it, looking around in panic.  
“They’re coming.”, Riven mumbled. And now even Katarina could hear some of the soldiers shouting their order to climb the mountain. She knew it was only a matter of time before they got tired of waiting and followed her, despite her order not to. In the end they were noxian soldiers. Their time was running out. Riven’s look wandered from her broken sword on the ground to Katarina’s blades on her belt back to her eyes. She reached out her hand cupping the red ones face before slowly tracing down the thin scar on Katarina’s left eye. With the other hand, she pulled out one of the daggers, Katarina were always carrying around.  
“Please. Grant me my last wish.”, Riven said, her voice was shaking now. There was nothing left of this cold, unbothered voice from before. Riven was indeed scared of what’s about to come next.  
"I can't do this.", Katarina stumbled, her lips were shaking just as her hand when Riven handed her the knife. Looking down at it, then back at Riven, Katarina felt like being ripped in pieces. She couldn't do it. She couldn't kill the one person that matters her the most. The one person, that has ever cared for her. Some months before, she would've never hesitated to take the kill. She would have done anything to get her revenge on the woman who broke her heart. But seeing her again after all this time Katarina recognized that she had long forgiven Riven. The anger and sadness of being rejected and left behind couldn’t erase the love she felt for the other woman; only believing she could replace her emotions easily as that, was an act of ignorance.  
"Please Kat, you have to." Katarina heard the sound of the army slowly arriving at the mountain. There is no chance Riven could get away now, being surrounded by a whole army watching. Katarina really didn’t have much of a choice but granting her love her last wish. Looking down at the knife, she inhaled deeply. Her lips were shaking and she couldn’t bear looking Riven in the eyes.  
"I love you.", Katarina finally managed to get out quietly.  
"I love you too.", Riven whispered as the knife pierced through her chest. She almost didn't even feel it. A small drain of blood ran out of her mouth and she lifted her head up to look Katarina in the eyes for one last time. Brown eyes met emerald ones, a single tear ran down Katarina's cheek, as everything went black and Riven collapsed in her lover’s arms.


End file.
